The present invention relates to navigation systems that use geographic databases and more particularly, the present invention relates to a feature in a navigation system wherein a navigation system user is able to obtain information about actual and/or potential bicycle traffic and/or bicycle travel.
Navigation systems are available that provide end users with various navigation-related features. Some navigation systems are installed in vehicles and are able to provide end users of the navigation systems (such as the drivers of the vehicles in which the navigation systems are installed) with various useful features associated with driving the vehicles. For example, some navigation systems are able to determine an optimum route to travel by roads between locations in a geographic region. Using input from the end user, and optionally from equipment that can determine one""s physical location (such as a GPS system), a navigation system can examine various routes between two locations to determine an optimum route to travel from a starting location to a destination location in a geographic region. The navigation system may then provide the end user with information about the optimum route in the form of guidance that identifies the driving maneuvers required to be taken by the end user to travel from the starting location to the destination location. The guidance may take the form of visual and/or audio instructions that are provided along the way as the end user is traveling the route. Some navigation systems are able to show detailed maps on computer displays outlining routes to destinations, the types of maneuvers to be taken at various locations along the routes, locations of certain types of features, and so on.
In order to provide these and other navigating functions, navigation systems use geographic data. The geographic data may be in the form of one or more databases that include data that represent physical features in a geographic region. The geographic database may include data representing the roads and intersections in a geographic region and also may include information relating to the represented roads and intersections in the geographic region, such as turn restrictions at intersections, speed limits along the roads, street names of the various roads, address ranges along the roads, and so on.
Although navigation systems provide many important features, there continues to be room for improvements. One area in which there is room for improvement relates to providing guidance about and for non-motorized vehicles, in particular bicycles. For example, some persons may want to enjoy the features of a navigation system, such as route calculation and guidance, for travel by bicycle instead of by car. Another area in which there is room for improvement relates to safety considerations. When motorized vehicles are being driven in areas in which there are also bicycle lanes or bicycle paths, it would be helpful if the vehicle driver could be provided with warnings or other guidance about actual and/or potential bicycle traffic around the vehicle.
To address these and other objectives, the present invention comprises a feature for a navigation system that provides information about bicycle traffic and/or travel by bicycle. According to a first aspect of the disclosed subject matter, a navigation system uses a geographic database to provide navigation-related features, such as route calculation and route guidance, for both motorized vehicles and bicycles. When providing navigation-related features for travel by bicycle, the navigation system evaluates the road segments for suitability for travel by bicycle.
According to another aspect of the disclosed subject matter, a navigation system in a motorized vehicle provides warnings about potential bicycle traffic around the motorized vehicle as the motorized vehicle is being driven. Using a geographic database that includes data about the locations of bicycle lanes and paths, the navigation system provides warnings as the motorized vehicle approaches a bicycle lane or path or otherwise is in proximity to a bicycle lane or path.
The aforementioned features are enabled by another aspect of the disclosed subject matter. According to this latter aspect, information about bicycle lanes is included in a geographic database used by a navigation system. The geographic database includes data that represent roads used by motorized vehicles. The geographic database also includes data about bicycle lanes that are located adjacent to lanes of represented roads used by motorized vehicles. The geographic database also includes data about bicycle lanes that are located separately from lanes of roads used by motorized vehicles.
According to yet another aspect of the disclosed subject matter, a receiver in a motorized vehicle receives signals indicating actual bicycle traffic around the motorized vehicle. The receiver may be included as part of a navigation system installed in the vehicle. Bicycles are equipped with transmitters that send signals indicating their presence and, optionally, their location. The signals sent by bicycles are received in the receiver. The signals received in the vehicle are the signals sent by the bicycles equipped with transmitters or are derived from the signals sent by the bicycles equipped with transmitters. The navigation system provides warnings to the driver of the motorized vehicle as the motorized vehicle approaches the location of the bicycle from which the signals were transmitted.
For purposes of this disclosure, a xe2x80x9cnavigation systemxe2x80x9d is understood to mean a navigation system installed in a vehicle (i.e., an in-vehicle navigation system). A xe2x80x9cnavigation systemxe2x80x9d is also understood to mean any software application installed on a computer platform that provides navigation-related features and uses geographic data, including applications that are installed on personal computers, networks, portable electronic devices, and so on. In addition, for purposes of this specification, the terms xe2x80x9cbicycle lanexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbicycle pathxe2x80x9d will be used interchangeably to mean a road or portion thereof designated for use by bicycles.